ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin
| last_aired = | num_series = 3 | num_episodes = 21 | list_episodes= List of The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin episodes | related = Reggie Perrin }} The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin is a series of novels which developed into a British sitcom starring Leonard Rossiter in the title role. Both the books and television series were written by David Nobbs, and the screenplay for the first series was adapted by Nobbs from the novel, though subplots in the novel were considered too dark or risqué for television and toned down or omitted, an example being the relationship between Perrin's daughter and his brother-in-law. The story concerns a middle-aged middle manager, Reggie Perrin, who is driven to bizarre behaviour by the pointlessness of his job at Sunshine Desserts. The first novel in the series, The Death of Reginald Perrin, was published in 1975, with later editions retitled to match the title of the television series. Subsequent novels reversed the process, being adapted from the television series, and published as The Return of Reginald Perrin (1977, based on the 2nd television series), and The Better World of Reginald Perrin (1978, based on the 3rd television series). The original three television series, all of the same name, were broadcast between 1976 and 1979; a fourth, The Legacy of Reginald Perrin, also written by Nobbs, followed in 1996. Series summaries Series One (8 September – 20 October 1976) The first series was based on Nobbs's novel The Death of Reginald Perrin, retitled The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin to tie in with the television series. It retains its new title to this day. Reginald Iolanthe Perrin is suffering a mid-life crisis, and tries to escape his dreary life. He lives at 12 Coleridge Close, part of the "Poets Estate" in a south London suburb called Climthorpe, a development different from those around it only by having the streets named after famous poets. He commutes to Sunshine Desserts where he works as a sales executive. Each morning he is 11 minutes late (this increased to 17 then 22 minutes with subsequent series) yet each morning he gives a different excuse. These become increasingly bizarre ("defective junction box, New Malden" being one of the more plausible ones) reflecting the decline of both British Rail and his own mental health. He enters the office building under the "Sunshine Desserts" sign, which, as the series progresses, loses more and more letters. "Reggie", as he is known, daydreams in Walter Mitty style. Part of the narrative demonstrates what voices in his head are saying. Although he appears to love his wife, he fantasises about his secretary, Joan Greengross. As his behaviour becomes more erratic, he is unable to dictate letters without uttering words like "breast". Far from being offended, Joan welcomes the attention, adjusting her posture to show her figure. The endless marketing campaigns for bizarre products, satirised in reports from the product research department, combine with Reggie's relations with his oppressive boss "CJ" and his yes-man subordinates to drive him over the edge. Ceasing to care about the consequences, he dictates offensive and condescending replies to customers. At home things are no better. Despite his warm relationship with his wife Elizabeth he suffers from impotence. As pressures at work build, relations with his dysfunctional relatives deteriorate, especially with his incompetent brother-in-law Jimmy and son-in-law Tom, a man whose "political correctness" emphasises his pomposity. After a few reckless acts, including getting out of his car in the lion enclosure at a safari park, Reggie fakes his suicide by leaving clothes and personal effects on a beach. Before this he sends CJ an anonymous threat containing the words "blood will flow", dumping loganberry essence into a stream while CJ is angling. CJ collapses and the company doctor, Doc Morrisey, pronounces him dead. CJ opens one eye and says, "You're fired!" Assuming disguises, Reggie encounters more of the banal and pompous side of life. Only as a buck-toothed farm labourer does he find fulfilment working in a sewage park and looking after pigs. Missing his wife, he assumes the identity of Martin Wellbourne, returned from South America, and visits her. He realises he loves her still. Elizabeth, seeing through his disguise, is happy to have him back. Series Two (21 September – 2 November 1977) In the second series (novelised as The Return of Reginald Perrin), Reggie is tired of being Martin Wellbourne and wants to be Reggie again. He reveals his true identity to his family (though his wife and daughter already knew). When CJ learns from Doc Morrisey that he is Reggie, he sacks them both. Elizabeth goes out to work at Sunshine Desserts and Reggie returns to the pig farm; but they are both sacked after Reggie’s employer learns of his faked suicide and Elizabeth sends a rude letter telling the truth about Sunshine's products. Reggie then opens a shop called Grot, where he sells useless products like square hoops, round dice and Tom's wine (made from sprouts, nettles and the like), hoping it will be an interesting failure. However, the products are snapped up as novelties, and Grot becomes a huge success. Reggie relapses into alienation and tries to destroy Grot from within by hiring incompetents, but this backfires as they all display unsuspected talents. Reggie finally resolves to disappear again, this time accompanied by Elizabeth. Series Three (29 November 1978 – 24 January 1979) In the third series (novelized as The Better World of Reginald Perrin), after seeing two men arguing pointlessly in a queue at the bank, Reggie and his wife open a community called Perrins for the middle-aged middle class, designed to help them become ‘better, happier people’. The project is a success until a group of people who have fallen afoul of the ‘Perrins Peace Keeping Force’ trash the place. Reggie is then hired by CJ’s brother FJ at Amalgamated Aerosols, working directly under CJ. Reggie instantly returns to his eccentric ways, however, and the final scene shows him contemplating another trip to the Dorset coast. In the third series, the role of Reggie's son-in-law Tom is played by Leslie Schofield, replacing Tim Preece who had played the role in the first two series. Preece returned to the role for The Legacy of Reginald Perrin (see below). Theresa Watson also became a regular cast member, playing David Harris-Jones (Bruce Bould)'s wife Prue, who was mentioned but not seen in previous series. Christmas Sketch (26 December 1982) In 1982, as part of a BBC1 sitcom anthology The Funny Side of Christmas, a short sketch featured the regular cast visiting Reggie's house on Christmas Day. Despite being annoyed at the continual interruption of his colleagues' arrival, he dispenses presents from beneath his own Christmas tree. In a final scene, we see that Reggie's living room is empty, even of furniture. The sketch is unrelated to the regular series, which had finished three years earlier in 1979. ''The Legacy of Reginald Perrin'' (22 September – 31 October 1996) This follow-up series, made over a decade after Leonard Rossiter's death, shows Reggie's legacy: a fortune left to friends and family but with strange conditions. This was seen as a failure by viewers, because the loss of Leonard Rossiter removed some affection for the series and despite a leading man in Geoffrey Palmer, the series lacked a central character. Both book and series were titled The Legacy of Reginald Perrin. In the series, Reggie's circle of family and friends are told by lawyer Geraldine Hackstraw that each will inherit one million pounds, on the one condition that they do something totally absurd. The nature of their absurd task is left to the individuals, but it is to be judged by Ms Hackstraw. Most of them have fallen on hard times to some extent, having in the main been forced to retire or been made redundant due to their age. After several pathetic solo attempts at being absurd (including both C.J. and Doc asking out Geraldine), the potential legatees decide to pool forces and, with Jimmy as leader, decide to mount a bloodless coup the aim of which is to reverse age roles, with such policies as pensions for the young. The policies are a success - but with the unexpected outcome of losing the money for those involved because, as Geraldine points out, the idea has turned out not to be absurd after all. The series' characters and actors comprised all of the central characters of the earlier series except Reginald Perrin and Tony Webster (Trevor Adams), and also included Patricia Hodge as Geraldine Hackstraw and Michael Fenton Stevens as Hank. Other versions A short-lived U.S. version was produced and broadcast on ABC in 1983 as Reggie, with Richard Mulligan in the title role. Martin Clunes starred in a BBC revival of the series, titled simply Reggie Perrin. The supporting cast were Fay Ripley, Wendy Craig, Geoffrey Whitehead, Neil Stuke and Lucy Liemann. The series was written by Simon Nye and original series creator David Nobbs. It ran for two series from April 2009 to November 2010. Background and influence At the end of the first series he fakes suicide by leaving his clothes on a beach in Dorset and running into the sea. Coincidentally, John Stonehouse MP faked his own death in this manner shortly before the book was published, although neither was inspired by the other: the novel was written before Stonehouse's faked suicide in November 1974 but not published until 1975. The phrase "do a Reggie Perrin" did enter the vernacular, however, assisted by the Stonehouse affair. The series introduced catchphrases that entered popular culture in the UK, including Perrin's reflexive apology for a late arrival at the office, his boss C.J.'s "I didn't get where I am today ..."; the fawning junior executives Tony Webster and David Harris-Jones with their alternating "great/super"; and Perrin's brother-in-law Major Jimmy Anderson, an army officer with no grasp of organisation or leadership, coming to eat because of a "bit of a cock-up on the catering front" (caused in the original novel by his wife's alcoholism). The first series included the character of Mark Perrin, Reggie's son, played by David Warwick. However, David Nobbs felt he diverted the comedy from Reggie, so he was written out by going on tour with a theatre group in Africa. Although mainly produced on video and shot on studio sets, the series also incorporated innovative surreal escapism through film inserts, notably during scenes in which, whenever his mother-in-law is mentioned, Reggie visualises a hippopotamus trotting along. Writer David Nobbs went on to create the Channel 4 comedy series Fairly Secret Army, whose lead character, Harry, was inspired, if not directly related to, the Perrin character of Jimmy, and also played by Geoffrey Palmer. Cast *'Reginald Iolanthe Perrin': Leonard Rossiter *'Elizabeth Perrin', his wife: Pauline Yates *'Mark Perrin', their son: David Warwick (Series One only) *'Linda Patterson', their daughter: Sally-Jane Spencer *'Tom Patterson', her husband: Tim Preece (first two series and Legacy) and Leslie Schofield (third series) (Catchphrase: "I'm not a —— person.") *'Joan Greengross', his secretary: Sue Nicholls *'CJ', his boss: John Barron (who also played CJ's brother FJ). CJ is much given to Dundrearyisms and pompous statements beginning "I didn't get where I am today by ..." – except when Reggie becomes his boss, whereupon he says "I didn't get where you are today by ..."; also "Neither Mrs CJ nor I have ever..." and "We're not one of those dreadful firms that..." *'Tony Webster', "Great!": Trevor Adams *'David Harris-Jones', "Super!": Bruce Bould *'Jimmy Anderson', Elizabeth's brother: Geoffrey Palmer (Catchphrase: "Bit of a cock up on the —— front.") *'Doc Morrissey', company doctor at Sunshine Desserts: John Horsley *'Seamus Finnegan', "a poor tongue-tied labourer from the land of the bogs and the little people" with an unrecognized genius for management: Derry Power (Series Two and Three only) *'Kenny McBlane', Scottish Chef at Perrin's: Joseph Brady (Series Three only) *'Prue Harris-Jones', wife of David Harris-Jones: Theresa Watson (Series Three and Legacy only) DVD releases Locations Exterior views of the Perrin residence – 12 Coleridge Close, in the fictional suburb Climthorpe – were shot at 6 Beaufort Close, Ealing, W5. Reggie's walk to work was shot on the corner of Audley Road and The Ridings and on the corner of Ashbourne Close. All three roads are within about 100 yards of one another. Many exterior scenes were filmed at sites in Cheltenham including Eldorado Road and the Beehive public house.Reginald Perrin TV Locations at Gloucestershire On Screen The Sunshine Desserts office building is at 32–36 Telford Way, Acton. Reggie's faked suicide, which formed part of the title sequence, occurred at West Bay, Dorset, with the East Cliff visible in the very opening shot.[http://www.comedyengland.com/?q=content/the-fall-and-rise-of-reginald-perrin The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin] at Comedy England. Retrieved January 2009 The first episode begins with commuters making their way to Norbiton railway station in the Royal Borough of Kingston upon Thames. The name of the station is clearly shown although Perrin's residence is in Climthorpe. The morning train's constant lateness in the earlier series is usually blamed on incidents at actual stations along the railway from Norbiton and Kingston to Waterloo. See also * Companies featured in The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin References External links * * * * * * * * * *Official Reggie Perrin web site *Second Sight Films (released the DVDs) Category:BBC television sitcoms Category:1976 British television programme debuts Category:1970s British television series Category:Television series by Entertainment One Category:English-language television programming Category:1979 British television programme endings